Elephant Love Medley
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: A cute Kenkari songfic. Please read and review


Elephant Love Medley: A Kenkari songfic  
  
By Dark Goddess  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ichijouji Ken and Yagami Hikari belong to everyone who owns the rights to Digimon Adventure Zero Two. "Elephant Love Medley" is from the soundtrack to the movie Moulin Rouge and belongs to everyone who owns the rights for it.  
  
  
  
Yagami Hikari was in total shock. Ichijouji Ken, a good friend of hers and the only other digidestined who could see the Dark Ocean, had just did something very shocking: he'd confessed his love for her and said the three little words that she didn't want to hear. "I love you".  
  
  
  
_Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love.  
  
Please don't start that again.  
_  
  
  
And she'd rejected him. "Ken, please don't say those sorts of things to me." she'd pleaded. " I don't want to hear them because they're all lies. We can't fall in love. It just isn't right."  
  
But Ken was persistent. He knew that deep down, Hikari did love him and she was in love with him.  
  
_All you need is love  
  
  
  
A girl has got to eat!_  
  
  
  
She just refused to admit it.  
  
  
  
_All you need is love  
  
  
  
She'll end up on the street!_  
  
  
  
He had to convince her that his love was for real, which was one of those tasks that would be considered "easier said than done".  
  
So he decided to beg.  
  
_All you need is love._  
  
  
  
" Hikari, please." he pleaded. " Just let me love you!"  
  
  
  
"Why? So you can tear my heart into pieces just like Daisuke and Takeru did?! " She demanded. " Daisuke left me for Miyako and Takeru left me for Sora, his brother's ex! And to top it off, they both cheated on me!"  
  
_Love is just a game.  
_  
  
  
" Hikari, I won't do that! Not to someone as wonderful as you!"  
  
  
_  
I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me_  
  
  
  
" Forget it, Ken! I don't believe in love anymore! It's all a game! A silly game!"  
  
  
  
_The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee._  
  
  
  
"That's not true, Hikari. Love is wonderful. It's the best thing in the whole wide world!"  
  
  
  
_Just one night, give me just one night._  
  
  
  
"You liar. Love is good only from family. At least they won't break your heart!"  
  
  
  
_There's no way, 'cause you can't pay._  
  
  
  
"Hikari, I won't hurt you! Please.... Let me love you!"  
  
_In the name of love. One night in the name of love._  
  
"ABSOULUTELY NOT!"  
  
_You crazy fool. I won't give in to you._  
  
"What would it take Hikari? What would it take to get you to let me love you and convince you that my love for you is for real?"  
  
_Don't. Leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way.  
_  
" More than you can ever imagine! I don't want to be loved!"  
  
"Oh, Hikari...."  
  
  
  
_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs._  
  
"Love is a lie, except from blood."  
  
"You're wrong. Love is a many splendored thing! It's lifts us up where we belong! All you need, all anybody needs, is love!"  
  
_I look around me and I see it isn't so.( Christian chuckles) No.  
_  
  
  
"You're a fool."  
  
" Hikari, please. Believe me when I say that I love you!"  
  
She turned to him, her face a mask. She realized that he might not be lying to her the way Takeru and Daisuke had before. Maybe he meant every word that came out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.  
_  
" You're a liar, just like love is nothing but lies, Ken! "  
  
_Well, what's wrong with that... I'd like to know..._  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because if Daisuke and Takeru had rally love me, they would never have hurt me so badly."  
  
  
  
_...'Cause here I go...again...._  
  
  
  
"Are you letting 2 broken hearts ruin what might be a beautiful relationship?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
_Love lifts us up where we belong... where eagles fly on a mountain high.  
_  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I let both of them make a fool out of me!"  
  
  
  
_Love makes us act like we are fools._  
  
  
  
" I nearly threw my life way for them both!"  
  
  
  
_Throw our lives away for one happy day..._  
  
  
  
"You can't close your heart off to love."  
  
  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
" I won't let you. That's how much I love you."  
_  
We could be heroes. Just for one day._  
  
"Ken, you'll hurt me."  
  
_You, you will be mean._  
  
"No I won't, Hikari. I promise you."  
_  
No, I won't._  
  
"I'll never be the girl you want."  
  
_And I... I'll drink all the time  
_  
  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
_We should be lovers._  
  
"We can't be an item! It's not right!"  
  
_We can't do that_  
  
"Yes, we can, Hikari!"  
  
_We should be lovers and that's a fact.  
_  
"Hikari, together, we'll make this work!"  
  
_Though, nothing would keep us together.  
_  
  
  
"Ken, this could destroy us both, just like the Dark Ocean could've."  
  
  
  
_We could steal time, just for one day  
_  
"I won't let it."  
  
_We could be heroes, forever and ever._  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
_We could be heroes forever and ever_  
  
"Yes"  
  
_We could be heroes....  
_  
She smiled and giggled. "You promise?"  
  
_Just because I will always love...._  
  
"I promise." By now, they'd embraced underneath the night sky.  
  
_I can't help loving....  
_  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
_You..._  
  
"I love you, Hikari. Please believe me." He was smiling at her.  
  
  
  
_How wonderful life is..._  
  
" I love you, too Ken."  
  
_Now you're in..._  
  
Their faces were pressed close together, noses touching.  
  
_The world..._  
  
  
  
Then, at long last, they kissed underneath the sparkling diamond stars and round pearl moon, happy and in love at last.  
  
  
  
~*FIN*~


End file.
